


Pre-New Moon Tension

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Grumpy Lupin and solicitous Snape.





	Pre-New Moon Tension

"How are you feeling?" Snape enquired, looking over the rim of his teacup as Lupin shuffled into the kitchen.

Lupin scowled. "It's nearly the full moon, that Wolfsbane Potion of yours isn't working at all, and my head's pounding. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I was merely…"

"I know what 'you were merely'," Lupin snapped. "But you can take your pretended concern and shove it up your-"

"Silence!" Snape bellowed, then said serenely, "I suggest some chamomile tea, some chocolate, and if you keep a civil tongue in your head, I might even deign to give you a massage."


End file.
